


Happy Birthday

by CaptainCiella



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Comfort fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: It feels strange, it’s just you getting older, it’s just a day, you think, but you wish you could celebrate it and have fun as much as your friends do, sending you HAPPY BIRTHDAY texts and spamming you with wishes.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> It was my birthday a few days ago and mhh, this is not a day I really like, especially in lockdown, I just needed to write myself a comfort fic... yes. Read this even if it's not your birthday or whatever, that's just comfort fluff

Midnight... and there you are, it’s your birthday.  
  
You’re in your bed, curled up in your duvet, scrolling on social media. Maybe not the best start but what do you want, a surprise birthday party completely improvised that makes you feel awkward? Certainly not.  
  
It feels strange, it’s just you getting older, it’s just a day, you think, but you wish you could celebrate it and have fun as much as your friends do, sending you HAPPY BIRTHDAY texts and spamming you with wishes.  
  
You plan on taking the day for yourself, going for a walk, eat your favourite food and drink a little— no, a lot because you miss the taste of alcohol and the feeling of having fun, even by yourself. It’s somehow a day where you feel incredibly sad, maybe it’s because you have no one around now? You don’t really know, you just wish you were somewhere else, maybe on a vacation at a dreamy destination and chilling, but instead, here you are, in your bedroom.  
  
Usually, at this time of the year, you’re seeing Rin, spending a week with him, but this year, your work schedule didn’t allow you to take a week off; you’re glad you took the day off but still, you really wish you met up with him to change your spirit.

  
  
•

  
  
You don’t really have plans for the day other than going for a walk, your usual walk, and it’s nothing special. You’re sipping your favourite drink along the usual path you take, maybe are you enjoying the nice weather and the bright colours of the houses around — maybe. Maybe are you paying a special attention to the taste of your drink, maybe it’s better and tastier than usual. You’re not doing special things, not really, just taking yourself for a dinner in the restaurant you’ve been eyeing for a while and eating alone. You don’t really mind how people around you think about you eating alone, you deserve this space and deserve to be enjoying the food.  
  
It’s a normal day, really, but it feels so dull, _it could be so much better_ you think.

  
  
•

  
  
You’re done with your night skincare routine, feeling cleansed and clean, you’re about to jump in the shower when the bell and your phone ring at the same time. You pick up your phone and it’s Rin.  
  
“Happy birthday!”  
  
You break into a smile and a chuckle. His voice is cheerful and lifts up your spirits.  
  
“Thanks,” you say. “One sec, someone rang at the bell, I have to check,” you continue, grabbing the intercom to see who’s ringing. It’s him, holding a bouquet of flowers. “Oh my,” you sigh, tears coming to your eyes, immediately opening up to him.  
“Happy birthday, love,” he says, gifting you the bouquet and pulling you for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
